Dare
"Dare" by Gorillaz '' is featured on ''Just Dance, Just Dance 3 as a DLC and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a male athlete in football attire. He wears a white and red helmet with headphones, a white shirt with the number "8" on it, a blue long sleeve, blue shorts, blue socks, and white and red shoes. He has blue hair and eyes, which can be clearly seen through his helmet. Remake His remake features him with a red-and-orange helmet with headphones of the same colours, an orange shirt with a red number 8, and dark green-and-red sleeves and pants. His socks are in a shade of olive, dark green, red and orange and his shoes are now striped on red and yellow. Dare coach 1@2x.png|Original Dare coach 1 big.png|Remake Background It appears as a red room with red lines forming a circle. In the JD3/Greatest Hits version, they light up, and there are other lines on the floor, flames and reflections of the dancer on the wall. Gold Moves In the games after Just Dance 3, there are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: 'Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your right arm in front of your face while kneeling, as if you're protecting yourself against something. '''Gold Move 3: '''Do it similarly to the first two gold moves, only without kneeling and putting your right arm on your forehand. The right arm should be around the chest. '''Gold Move 4: '''Open your arms up as if you're surprised. . Daregm02.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Daregm00.png|Gold Move 3 (Not on JDNow) Daregm01.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups ''DARE ''appears in the following mashups: * ''Could You Be Loved * It's You * Love Boat * Maneater * Prince Ali * She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) * #thatPOWER * The Final Countdown * Y.M.C.A.. Captions DARE ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Eight Ball * Football Boogie * Football Boy * Locker Room * Silent Fall * Shutout * Touchdown Trivia *''DARE ''is featured in ''Just Dance 2014 ''as P4 in ''Y.M.C.A. with a HD remake. *The song has an avatar on Just Dance 2014; which can be unlocked by achieving Level 400 on the World Dance Floor. *At the end, the dancer does a moonwalk. Ubisoft probably didn't make it an actual move, as it is difficult to obtain good scoring doing the moonwalk, especially with Kinect. * In Just Dance, the lyrics say "Work it out", but in ''Just Dance 3''/Greatest Hits they say "If work it out." * His Y.M.C.A. remake has one of the most visible facial features in the game. * In Just Dance 3, he disappears with a fading effect while doing the moonwalk, unlike ''Heart of Glass''.'' * The original version of this song has 87 pictograms while the Just Dance 3'' version and the'' Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' version has 134. * The helmet worn by the dancer is the same helmet worn in the music video. Gallery Thedarester.jpg|''Choreo from Just Dance (video game)'' ThM3B2A8F9.jpg|''Choreo from Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' Fromthemakersofjd.jpg|Choreo from Just Dance 3 Tex1_256x256_563c9c518ae1e09c_14.png|Dare Dare thumb@2x.jpg|Dare Dare square.jpg|Dare DareMenu.png Ymca coach 4 big.png|Y.M.C.A. gf.PNG Dare cover@2x.jpg Dareavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar justdance2015dare.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar dare pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms PlaceholderPictogram.png|The Placeholder Pictogram Videos File:Gorillaz - DARE File:Just Dance - Gorillaz - Dare File:Just_Dance_3_Gorillaz_Dare File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Dare - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Males Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Returning Dancers Category:DLC's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Lyrics Errors